Different
by Elsafroductionzen
Summary: Sasuke merupakan siswa cerdas di kotanya, hal itu di tunjukkan melalu masuknya ia ke Konoha High School melalui jalur beasiswa namun hari pertama masuk ia mendapat respon tidak baik oleh siswa siswa sekolah itu, namun semuanya berubah ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis misterius berambut soft pink yang mengubah hari harinya yang kelam/"what's wrong to be different"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

DIFFERENT

Pagi ini begitu indah, setidaknya kata kata itulah yang dilontarkan setiap orang saat ini, cuaca yang cerah dan hawa dingin pagi yang segar menjadi alsan mengapa pagi hari ini begitu indah , begitu halnya dengan sesosok pria yang tengah megayunkan sepedanya dengan semangat menuju sekolah barunya, Konoha High School

**DIFFERENT**

Sasuke mengayun sepeda ondelnya menuju sekolah barunya dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu bagaimana tidak , sasuke telah lulus masuk sekolah Konoha High school,yaitu sekolah Internasional nomor satu di Konoha dengan melalui jalur beasiswa

Siswa lulusan dari Konoha high school biasanya akan menjadi orang orang yang hebat di dalam bahkan di luar negri sekalipun, sebagai contohnya adalah Tsunade yang telah sukses mejadi dokter terbaik dan menjadi orang paling berpengaruh di Konoha

Itulah mengapa Sasuke Namikaze sungguh bahagia saat ini

.

.

Di Konoha High school

"waaah..."ucap sasuke terpesona melihat kemegahan sekolah barunya(*padahal baru di gerbangnya XD)  
"jadi ini sekolah yang terkenal itu"Guman Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

"hei kau punya uang receh?"ucap siswa berambut berwarna abu abu di kucir  
"tidak,untuk apa?"Tanya teman anak tadi  
"lihat tuh ada pengemis berdiri di depan gerbang" ucap siswa berambut berwarna abu abu di kucir tadi sambil tertawa melalui Sasuke , Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan

Wajar saja bila nereka berfikir seperti itu padanya, Sasuke tidak memiliki seragam karena seragam sekolah itu terlalu mahal untuk Sasuke, dengan tanpa pilihan lagi, sasuke pun hanya mengenakan pakaian seadannya, dengan celana panjang gombor dan kemeja putih yang di masukkan serta dengan sepatu yang sudah kritis alias sudah hampir rusak yang didukung dengan rambut acak acakkan di sertai kacamata bulat dan tebal miliknya yang meperkompleks kan dirinya seperti 'pengemis'

Sasuke pun berjalan memasuki sekolah super megah itu setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, ia ingin pergi menuju ke ruang office namun ia tidak mengetahui letak tempat tersebut Sasuke berniat untuk bertanya namun pandangan jijik orang orang terhadapnya mengurunkan niatnya untuk bertanya

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke pun mencari sendiri ruang Office itu dengan cara 'mengelilingi sekolah'

.

.

.

"aku dengar dia sudah kembali" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah

"benarkah? Jadi..kau ingin menemuinya?" ucap seorang pria lagi berambut oranye dengan 3 tindik di hidungnya

"kurasa aku belum bisa menemuinya sekarang karena kejadian itu.." ucap pria berambut merah itu lagi "pain bukankah kau mempunyai banyak anak buah di sekolah itu? Aku berharap anak buahmu itu bisa memberi informasi tentang Sakura, sedang apa, dimana, dan dengan siapa dia saat ini, jika dia dekat dengan pria selain aku, kau harus memberi tahuku segera"ucap pria berambut merah itu yang di balas dengan anggukan dari pain

.

.

.

"Astaga dimana tempat itu" guman Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling "tak kusangka bersekolah di sini lebih sulit dari yang kuperkirakan" guman Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah depan dan…

BRUK!

"ow!" rintih seorang gadis yang mundur beberapa langkah karena tertabrak tubuh sasuke yang memang cukup besar

"Ah..Go..gomenasai…a..aku tidak sengaja menabarakmu" tutur Sasuke agak cemas  
"oh it's okay"ucap sang gadis berambut soft pink itu

Karena terburu buru, gadis berambut soft pink itu hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

' gadis ini agak aneh… dia menggunakan sepatu boot dan memakai kaos yang kemudian di balut dengan jas seragam sekolah, serta earphone yang melingkar di lehernya,pakaiannya… astaga! sekolah ini benar benar sekolah orang kaya' guman Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri 'tapi dia masih siswa disini kan,hmmm…mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya'batinnya lagi

" !"panggil sasuke pada gadis berambut soft pink itu sebelum dia benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke

"what?" ucap gadis itu singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke

"emm… sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya..ki..kira kira office room di mana ya?"ucap Sasuke terbata bata takut mendapat respon yang tidak baik seperti saat di gerbang sekolah tadi

"straight and turn right, you will be find it" ucapnya datar seraya meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke berfikir….

1

2

3

"wow! Keren! Gadis itu menggunakan English di luar pelajaran! Sekolah ini benar benar luar biasa!" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dan pergi menuju office room yang di tunjukkan gadis soft pink tadi Untungnya Sasuke cukup jago dalam bahasa inggris jadi ia mengerti apa yang di katakana gadis tadi.

**maaf ya ceritanya beselemak kayak authornya**

**tapi sebelumnya aku pengen minta maaf lagi karena tadi saya salah ngepublish cerita**

**gomen! *bow**

**buat kakak kakak senior mohon reviewnya ya karena saya masih baru di sini**

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sekolah megah berdiri dengan kokohnya di daerah Selatan Konoha,hanya Siswa siswa golongan kaya yang mampu bersekolah tersebut, namun beda halnya dengan pria bercelana hitam gombor dengan kemeja yang di masukan kedalam celana, serta sepatu yang nyaris dikatan hancur ,kemudian Rambut dengan gaya acak acakan dan kacamata super besar yang menggantung di hidungnya yang mancung

Sasuke, telah berhasil memasuki sekolah super megah itu dengan jalur Beasiswa di kotanya 'Oto City'

.

.

.

"Permisi" ucap Sasuke dan memasuki office room yang 'sedari' tadi ia cari cari

"yo.. kau sudah datang Sasuke" ucap pria paruh baya berambut silver yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke 'gugup'

"Baiklah.. perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake, senang berkenalan dengan mu" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya yang di balas juga dengan anggukan kecil 'lagi' oleh Sasuke

"hmmm…kelihatanya kelas akan segera mulai, sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk kelas" ucap Kakashi dan pergi melesat bersama Sasuke ke kelas barunya

Di kelas XI A

Sasuke Pov:

Aku mendengar suara riuh di depan kelas, aku sedikit cemas akan mendapat sindiran lagi, mudah mudahan mereka ramah terhadapku

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk Sasuke" ucap Kakashi sensei padaku yang kubalas dengan 'anggukan' dan kemudian memasuki kelas itu

Kelas menjadi hening, membuatku semakin gugup! Aku berjalan di belakang Kakashi sensei dan memperhatikan ke arah siswa siswa di kelas baruku

Mataku tertuju ke arah jendela, kulihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink panjang terurai menatap keluar jendela

'ah! Dia…. Gadis yang kutabrak tadi! jadi aku sekelas dengannya?aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menunjukan jalan ke office room'batinku

Kakashi sensei membicarakan sesuatu namun tak kudengar, aku asik menatap gadis misterius berambut soft pink itu yang sedang menatap di luar jendela, tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang di katakan Kakashi sensei 'apa yang ia pikirkan?'batinku yang masih menatap gadis itu

"Okay,Sasuke, it's your turn" ucap Kakashi sensei yang membuyarkan lamunanku

Normal Pov:

Kelas yang tadinya riuh, menjadi hening saat seorang pria berambut silver memasuki kelas bersama dengan Sasuke

"Okay, Student.. we have new friend from … ah..that's will be better if his introducing himself, if that usefull" ucap Kakashi yang di sambut dengan gelak tawa dari siswa di kelas itu

"okay,okay… ayo kita berkenalan dengan teman baru kita" ucap Kakashi dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke

"Okay, Sasuke it's your turn" ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke memperkenalkan diri

"emm..perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Namikaze ,a..aku berasal dari kota Oto, se..senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, tak seperti yang di harapkan kelas menjadi riuh, namun sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi sebelum Sasuke dan Kakashi masuk 'mereka tak menyukaiku' batin Sasuke

"Okay, any question for him?" ucap Kakashi kepada siswa yang langsung hening lagi mendengar suara Kakashi

Seorang siswa berambut berwarna abu abu di kucir mengangkat tagannya

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu? Dan mengapa kau bersekolah di sini? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin meneruskan pekerjaan orang tuamu sebagai pengemis…" ucap siswa tadi yang di sambut dengan gelak tawa keras siswa siswa yang lain,Kakashi sudah berusaha menenangkan anak didiknya namun percuma saja, Sasuke hanya terdiam menunduk tak tahu apa yang akan di perbuat, ia ingin lari dari kelas namun suara keras jatuhnya meja mengurunkan niatnya dan melihat menuju asal suara tersebut

"ada yang lucu? Mengapa kalian tertawa sedemikian keras hingga membuat gendang telingaku nyaris pecah" ucap datar gadis berambut soft pink itu "Kabuto, jangan merasa hebat karena ayahmu seorang pejabat terkenal,kau tahu ayahmu tak akan hebat tanpa para pengemis yang selalu kau cibir"ucapnya

"atau mungkin… kau iri dengan para pengemis pengemis itu yang bebas keluar masuk rumah tanpa beradu mulut dengan orang tuanya" ucap gadis berambut soft pink itu sambil menyugihkan senyuman 'licik',yang di sambut dengan tawaan kecil dan cibiran cibiran oleh siswa lainnya,

Tak tahu akan menjawab apa, Kabuto duduk dengan kesal di kursinya kembali

:"baiklah, tenang semuanya"ucap Kakashi sambil memukul mukul meja guru dengan penggaris *entah dari mana asalnya

Kakashi diam sejenak dan melihat seisi kelas, sepertinya mencari tempat duduk untuk Sasuke

"Sasuke kau duduk di sebelah Sakura" ucap Kakashi yang seprtinya menemukan kursi yang cocok untuk Sasuke "Sakura, angkat tangan mu" ucap Kakashi seraya menatap Sakura

Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya seraya sambil mendirikan mejanya kembali sehabis ia jatuhkan tadi

'ah.. jadi namanya Sakura,nama yang indah' batin Sasuke

Seorang siswa berambut jabrik berwarna kuning mengangkat tangan

"ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto

"aku tidak setuju Sakura duduk dengan anak baru itu!" serunya kepada Kakashi

"kenapa?"Ucap Kakashi singkat

"ini tidak adil sensei! Aku sudah dari TK bersama Sakura namun aku tak pernah duduk bersebelahan dengannya!" curhat Naruto pada Kakashi yang memasang wajah sumringan mendengar curhatan Naruto

"itu benar sensei! Lagian sensei harus mendapat persetujan dari Sakura,apakah ia mau atau tidak!" seru seorang siswa lagi dengan alis tebal

"haaah…ada apa dengan anak anak ini… baiklah kita akan memperjelas ke adaan,Sakura apakah kau bersedia duduk dengan Sasuke?"ucap Kakashi seraya menatap kearah Sakura

"My pleasure" ucap sakura singkat yang mendapat respon pelonngokan dari teman satu kelasnya terutama siswa berambut jabrik dan beralis tebal yang plongokannya lebih besar dari yang lainnya

"SAKURA DUDUK DENGAN ORANG SELAIN THREEBEAST GIRL?!"

.

.

.

.

Kelas XI A

Sasuke duduk di pojok kanan, bersebelahan dengan Sakura Haruno yang masih menatap keluar jendela lagi setelah kejadian tadi

'ternyata ia mempunyai mata yang indah,tapi….' guman Sasuke memuji kecantikan Sakura untuk kesekia kalinya

"Why?" ucap Sakura yang masih menatap di luar Jendela , Sasuke tersentak dari lamunanya

"h..huh?"respon Sasuke

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata emerladnya yang indah dan telah meluluhkan setiap pria yang memandangnya, termasuk Sasuke tentunya

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? ada yang aneh?" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke

"i..itu, aku hanya bertanya Tanya, ke..kenapa kau bersedia duduk dengan ku,di tambah lagi kau juga bersedia menunjukkan jalan ke office room tadi.." ucap Sasuke berbohong pada Sakura

"apa itu salah?" jawab Sakura singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Jendela lagi

"ti..tidak, hanya saja..Respon yang kau beri berbeda dengan yang lain, seperti saat perkenalan tadi.. kau membelaku, padahal kita tidak saling kenal pada mulanya, berbeda dengan siswa lain yang mencibirku "ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

"aku tak membelamu.. sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukai sifat Kabuto yang suka meremehkan orang orang, dan lagi…" ucap Sakura dan kembali menatap Sasuke "What's wrong to be different?"ucap Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke

"baiklah anak anak, buka buku kalian di halaman 11" ucap Kakashi di depan kelas, namun tak di lakasanakan segera oleh Sasuke,

Sasuke merenung….

'ternyata hal yang aneh dari gadis ini bukanlah pakaiannya tapi sifatnya yang berbeda dari yang lainnya'guman Sasuke seraya tersenyum lalu membuka bukunya di halaman yang di sebutkan Kakashi tadi

…

** fiuuuuh sekian terima kasih**

**langsung update chapter karena dari awal udah udah nyelesaiin 3 chapter tapi malah nunggu 3 hari...yasudahlah**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sekolah megah berdiri dengan kokohnya di daerah Selatan Konoha,hanya Siswa siswa golongan kaya yang mampu bersekolah tersebut, namun beda halnya dengan pria bercelana hitam gombor dengan kemeja yang di masukan kedalam celana, serta sepatu yang nyaris dikatan hancur ,kemudian Rambut dengan gaya acak acakan dan kacamata super besar yang menggantung di hidungnya yang mancung

Sasuke, telah berhasil memasuki sekolah super megah itu dengan jalur Beasiswa di kotanya 'Oto City'

KRIIIIIINGGG!

Suara bel istirahat sekolah membuat siswa siswa di sekolah Konoha high School cepat cepat berhamburan keluar kelas'supaya gak kehabisan menu kantin maksudnya'Tak beda dengan siswa yang lain,Sasuke pun pergi menuju kantin

Sendiri? Tidak.. Sakura yang mengajaknnya pergi kekantin, Sakura mengatakan akan memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan teman teman Sakura yang lainnya, kebetulan Sasuke tak membawa bekal hari ini karena terlalu bersemangat ke sekolah barunya

.

.

Kantin

Sasuke terpesona kembali melihat kantin… tidak, menurut Sasuke itu bukan kantin, melainkan sebuah Restoran bintang lima yang berada di hadapannya

Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli makanan yang ada di Kantin,hitung hitung sebagai cemilan menunggu teman Sakura datang , tapi…

Sasuke terdiam….

Sasuke menatap setiap harga yang tertera di meja makanan mewah yang telah di persiapkan

"500 ribu,1 juta , 1,5 juta…"

'gila! Harga 1 kue kecil ini 2,5 juta ryo!? Itu lebih dari cukup untuk uang makanku dalam tiga bulan!' guman Sasuke tak percaya

"kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"e..emm tidak.. ha.. hanya saja.."

"kau ingin kue Chocopologie?" tannya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Cokoplo.. apa?" Tanya Sasuke tak paham

Sakura menghela nafas "Chocopoligie" jawabnya "kue ini di buat oleh Knipschildt, coklat yang terkandung di kue ini adalah Coklat yang biasanya hanya dibuat berdasarkan pesanan dari pelanggan, coklat nya dibuat dari truffle hitam dan 70% kakao Valrhona, harganya sedikit mahal tapi cukup enak dan membuatmu bisa ketagihan" jelas Sakura panjang lebar

'sedikit mahal katanya'batin Sasuke sweatdrop

"jadi..kau ingin membeli kue ini?"Tanya Sakura lagi

"ti…tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa membeli kue seharga 2,5 juta ryo" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat lihat makanan yang lain, barang kali ada yang murah, pikirnya

"just take it" ucap Sakura

"a..apa?" Tanya Sasuke tak paham (*ya amplop… Sasuke kok jadi lemot begini ya -_-)

"take that" ucap Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk kue tadi

"ta..tapi"

Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, Sakura mengambil 4 kue itu dan langsung membayarnya ,Sasuke hanya terpelongo, swaetdrop…

" ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke ara 4 bangku kasong di sebelah kaca besar di kantin itu, Sasuke pun tersentak dan mengangguk kecil mengikuti langkah Sakura

.

.

.

"hei..itu kan Sakura Haruno" ucap seorang siswa berambut jigrak berwarna ke biruan dengan wajah yang mirip hiu

"mana mana" ucap siswa yang lain dengan rambut lurus ke belakang berwarna putih

"itu tu yang duduk di sebelah anak aneh itu…"ucap siswa itu lagi

"ah,benar!tapi mengapa dia bersama anak aneh itu ya?"ucap siswa dengan rambut lurus ke belakang tadi

"entahlah, tapi seperti yang di katakana bos..kita harus memberi tahunya jika Sakura dekat dengan seorang pria"ucapnya lagi seraya pergi sambil merogoh sakunya

.

.

.

"emm.. Sakura,apa tidak apa apa kau pergi bersama ku ke kantin?"ucap Sasuke karena merasa mendapat pandangan tak suka dari siswa lain terutama siswa laki laki

"that's not problem, don't be worry" ucap Sakura yang sibuk dengan earphone nya

Hening…

"emm…. Sakura.." ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan

"hm?" jawab Sakura singkat

"it..itu.."

"Sakuraaaa"

Dengan kompak, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah asal mula suara centil itu

"Sakuraa, sayaaang…aku sangat merindukanmu my sweetie beibbb"ucap gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu dan bermata aquarime itu sambil memeluk Sakura

"Sakura, Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami sejak awal bahwa kau sudah kembali dari Amerika?"ucap seorang wanita berambut indigo yang memiliki mata lavender di belakang wanita tadi

"iyaiya, maafkan aku tak memberitahu kalian"ucap Sakura sambil menyugihkan senyum simpul kepada dua gadis itu

"siapa dia?" Tanya gadis bermata aquarime itu sambil menatap Sasuke

"oh, iya..perkenalkan namanya adalah Sasuke Namikaze,dia itu anak beasiswa di sekolah kita"ucap Sakura "Sasuke perkenalkan juga,mereka adalah teman teman ku..yang kalem itu namanya Hinata Hyuga dan yang centil ini Ino Yamanaka" ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk Hinata dan Ino

"What?!Centil katamu? Itu yang kau pelajari saat di Amerika?" ucap Ino kesal pada Sakura yang hanya menyugihkan wajah tak berdosa

"h..hai..se..senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Sasuke terbata

Hening

'apa mereka tidak menyukaiku?'batin Sasuke sambil menunduk

"woaahh..hebaat..jadi kau orangnya"ucap Ino sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum

" huh?" ucap Sasuke tak paham

"kau mengalahkan lebih dari 1000 orang pintar di kotamu kan? Itu berarti kau benar benar sangat Cerdas!" ucap Hinata yang juga berdecak kagum juga pada Sasuke

"iya itu benar! Aku saja mengalah kan 10 orang saja belum tentu.."ucap Ino

"i..itu tidak benar,kalau Ino pasti bisa mengalahkan 10 orang pintar di kotaku,kan Ino siswa di sini itu berarti Ino cerdas" ucap Sasuke kepada Ino

"aku berharap kau benar, tapi..kau tahu aku hanya mendapat rangking 13 dari 25 siswa" ucap Ino sedih

"jika soal ke pintaran, aku rasa kau harus bertanya pada Hinata yang mendapat Juara 1 di kelas" ucap sakura datar

"jangan memujiku Sakura, kau itu jauh lebih cerdas di banding aku" ucap Hinata sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke

" itu benar Sakura! dan yang berarti…aku yang paling bodoh" ucap Ino makin sedih

"Cerdas? Cerdas dalam bidang apa?"Tanya Sasuke

"segalanya,Sakura merupakan Juara 1 umum di sekolah ini" ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke

"ju..juara 1 umum?!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya

"ya, bahkan sanking cerdasnya dia pernah di tawarkan berkuliah di Harvard tanpa biaya sedikitpun 3 tahun yang lalu, dan kau apa yang di katakana Sakura…dia menolaknya mentah mentah" ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit jengkel

"aku tidak tertarik itu saja, mengapa kalian selalu mengungkit masalah itu"ucap Sakura sambil memakan kue yang iya beli tadi dengan Sasuke 'dengan sedikit perdebatan'

"ahhh ya sudahla, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu dan tak akan mengerti" ucap Ino bosan dan mengambil 1 kue chocopoligie

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dan juga mengambil satu kue yang di beli Sakura tadi

"waah enak sekali!" ucap Sasuke kagum saat memakan kue yang di belinya dan Sakura, sebenarnya yang di beli Sakura

"kau suka? Biar aku ambilkan lagi"ucap Hinata pada Sasuke yang hendak berdiri

"ti..tidak usah, bisa merasakan kue lezat ini sudah cukup untukku" ucap Sasuke,Hinatapun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya

Hari pertama Sasuke di sekolah baru nya memang tidak baik pada mulanya tapi ketika bertemu Sakura hal itu berubah menjadi sangat indah

"kau akan mati" suara remang remang terdengar di telinga Sasuke "d..dare?"ucap Sasuke

makin garing ya?

gak papa deh seenggaknya gak kebanjira *di gebuki readers

review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
CC: Sakura Sasuke**

**Warning:  
OCC dll**

**Different**

"DIE!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di sebuah apartemen sederhana dan sebuah tempat tidur yang hanya untuk satu orang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memegang dahinya 'Mimpi itu lagi' batin Sasuke

Sasuke menoleh ke arah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnnya 'Jam 3 pagi' Gumannya lagi setelah melihat jam yang bertengger manis di sudut meja itu dan kembali merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur

.

.

.

.

"Di sini Sakura" Ucap seorang gadis bermata _Aquarime_ kepada Sakura sambil mencoba membuka sebuah loker yang berada di emm… ruang ganti pria dengan jepitan rambut yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya

"Apa kau yakin ini miliknya Ino?" ucap Sakura tidak yakin sambil menoleh kearah Ino yang masih sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya

" Yes! give me that!" seru Ino seusai berhasil membuka Loker tanpa menoleh dan membalas pertanyaan pun langsung memberikan barang yang sudah mereka persiapkan kepada Ino dengan raut wajah kesal karena di cuekin "Oke! finish" Ucap Ino bangga atas pekerjaannya yang menurut Ino merupakan keberhasilan besar

"Ino apa-"

Cklek

Dengan serempak Ino dan Sakura meloncat kearah loker yang barusan mereka _Geledah_ dan sesegera mungkin menutup pintu loker itu

"Apa maksudnya ini? Mengawasi seorang gadis?! _Oh my_ ini terlalu kekanak kanakan Hidan" Gerutu seorang pria berambut kuning di kucir panjang dan _poni _yang menutupi mata kananya berjalan ke arah kanan tepat di loker yang Ino dan Sakura _Geledah _dan juga sebagai tempat persembunyian kedua gadis cantik itu

Kan gak lucu kedua siswi terfemous di Konoha Highschool kepergok lagi di ruang ganti pria? bisa bisa pamor mereka bisa turun 360 derajat ya gak reders XD

"Sudahla Deidara, berhentilah menggrutu. Itu tidak akan mengubah rencana Boss jika kau mengeluh kepadaku" Ucap Hidan yang menuju loker yang bersebelahan dengan loker Deidara lebih tepatnya di sebelah kanan Deidara "kemarin aku dan Kisame melihat gadisnya boss sedang bersama seorang pria yang…Well tidak pantas di sebut saingan" Sambung Hidan sambil memakai pakaian olahraga Konoha High School

"Cih! Merepotkan" Kesal Deidara yang juga memakai pakaian Olahraganya dan menutup lokernya "sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Hidan" sambungnya lagi yang di balas anggukan dari Hidan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

Sakura dan Ino pun keluar dari loker perlahan lahan setelah merasa cukup aman untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka

"Astaga! Hampir saja" Ucap Ino kemudian dan terduduk lemas setelah keluarr dari loker" aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi aku bersumpah! Kau dengar itu Loker?!" seru Ino menunjuk nunjuk loker yang memang bau dan sempit apalagi di masuki oleh dua orang

"Ino jangan mulai" ucap Sakura Skarskatik yang juga baru keluar dari loker sambil menatap Ino yang berada di bawahnya

"Mulai? Mulai apa?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti sambil menatap Sakura dengan jari telunjuk masih menunjuk ke arah Loker

"Forget it. Now we will clean up it yet" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap kearah Loker yang sudah berserakan akibat menjadi tempat persembunyian Ino dan Sakura

Lengan Ino gemetar, wajahnya kusut, dan ia berkata "INI PERTEMUAN AKHIR KITA LOKER!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan pikiran kosong. Ia masih memikirkan mimpi yang menderanya beberapa hari ini 'apa itu mimpi? Mengapa aku merasa kalau itu nyata' batin Sasuke sambil duduk di kursinya begitu ia tiba di kelas 'Dan siapa pria itu? Hal yang paling ku ingat dari pria itu-'

"Sasuke!" Seru Suara gadis yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke sontak membuatnya langsung menatap kearah asal muala suara itu dengan tatapan terkejut

"Sa..Sakura? ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke terbata kepada Sakura masih dengan pose dan raut wajah yang sama 'terkejut'

"bukannya ada apa Sakura, tapi ada apa Sasuke. Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali! Sudahlah sekarang minggir aku mau duduk" ucap Sakura yang menekankan kata 'ada apa' kepada Sasuke lalu menerobos dari jalur Sasuke yang masih terperanjat heran

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan sifat Sakura dan kondisi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah saat duduk di sebelahnya namun ia segera memalingkan wajah dan menepis segala pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya dan membiarkan Sakura beristirahat

Sakurapov:

'Sial' guman Sakura setelah beberapa saat dengan raut wajah yang masih kelelahan

Flashback

"Ino! Apa tidak apa apa lewat dari sini"Seru ku Sambil menatap Ino yang berda tak jauh dari ku "Aku dengar disini banyak anjing penjaga"Sambung ku lagi sambil melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan raut wajah cemas

Aku terpaksa melewati belakang Gedung Olahraga dengan alasan lebih aman, sebenarnya ini sarannya Ino jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya

"Sudahla Jangan khawatir! Aku yakin tidak akan apa apa"Ucap Ino meyakinkan ku sambil menoleh kebelakang dan mengacuhkan jempolnya kepada ku dengan masih sambil berjalan

"Tapi Ino,Aku-"

"Woooof! Woof!"

Aku dan Ino berhenti melangkah dengan wajah pucat. Aku memanggil Ino ,Ino hanya menggeleng dengan raut wajah masih pucat. Aku dan Ino pun menolehkan wajah kami secara perlahan lahan ke arah asal muala suara itu

"Wooof Woof!"

Tiga Anjing-

"Shit!" Ucap ku dan Ino serempak lalu mengambil kaki seribu pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan ketiga anjing penjaga

Flashback end

"lain kali aku tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan Ino" ucap ku pelan yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku sekalipun

Sakurapov end:

.

.

.

.

"Sakura mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke di sela sela perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan. Hinata sedikit terkejut bahwa Sakura bisa mangkir keperpustakaan pada jam istirahat , biasanya dia sering ke perpus untuk tidur

"Sakura berada di kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat letih dari istirahat yang pertama tadi" jawab Sasuke sambil membolak balikan buku yang ia sengaja bawa

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sama dengan Ino Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak istirahat tadi"Ucap Hinata sweatdrop mengingat kembali wajah Ino yang seperti habis di kejar kejar Setan 'lebih persisnya anjing'

"Aku rasa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama sama, Merekakan selalu kena sial kalau melakukan sesuatu bersama dan faktor yang membuat seperti itu biasanya dari Ino" tutur Sasuke yang masih membolak balikan halaman buku

"Benar sih Tapi Sasuke, darimana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu?"Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke karena mengingat kalau Sasuke masih baru disini, bahkan jika dia fans dari three beast girl dia belum tentu bisa mengetahui sifat mereka berdua yang memang sedikit memalukan dan konyol

"itu..emmm…entahlah aku cuman asal bicara"jawab Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali membaca bukunya

"ohh I see" Ucap Hinata kemudian kembali menoleh kedepan faham dengan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Pain? Sudah mendapatkan informasi" Ucap seorang pria berambut merah kepada Pain sambil mengaduk aduk teh di dapur rumah kediamannya yang megah

"Maaf Boss, Sejauh ini kami belum bisa mendapatkan Informasi yang Akurat di jaga sangat ketat oleh pengawal pribadinnya"Jawab Pain sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya kepada pria yang memiliki Rambut merah ini sebagai tanda menyesal

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu" Ucap pria berambut merah itu lagi sambil menyeruput teh dan menatap Pain tajam

"dia adalah Namikaze Sasuke, dia di urus oleh kedua kakek dan neneknya di kota kecil Oto penghasilan utama mereka adalah berkebun. Dia merupakan anak terpilih di Konoha HighSchool sebagai anak beasiswa" tutur Pain panjang lebar

"Sasuke? apa karena itu Sakura? Jangan bodoh! Dia sudah mati! Mati di telan Ombak! Dia sudah Mati Sakura!"Seru pria berambut merah itu sambil melempar tehnya kelantai dengan kesal "jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura Haruno" sambungnya dengan emosi yang meluap luap

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas, ia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku dengan Hinata yang sudah kembali kekelasnya

Sauke melamun kembali mengingat mimpinya yang baru baru ini terjadi 'semakin di ingat ingat semakin terasa nyata' guman Sasuke di sela sela perjalanannya

"satu,dua,tiga TARIK!"

Gerebuk!

Sasuke tersungkur tidak berdaya saat ia tersandung sebuah tali tambang yang berada di sisi lorong menuju kelasnnya . buku buku yang ia pinjam bersama Hinata berserakan dimana mana dahinya mengeluarkan darah segar akibat hantamannya di lantai yang cukup keras

"Rasakan! Itulah akibatnya kalau sok keren di depan Three Beast Girl!" seru seorang siswa laki laki berambut jabrik coklat sambil melemparkan tali tambang ke tubuh Sasuke

"Sudahlah Kiba, tidak ada gunanya berbicara padanya"Ucap seorang siswa berambut putih di kucir mendekati Kiba sambil menyugihkan wajah puas dan bangga atas perlakuanya kepada Sasuke

"kau benar Kabuto, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan hewan sepertinya"Ucap Kiba kemudian dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemah

Sasuke pun hanya dapat pasrah dengan perlakuan kedua siswa tadi dan mengambil buku bukunya yang berserakan juga mengembalikan tali tambang di gudang sekolah dan pergi ke UKS untuk mengobati luka lukanya

"Sasuke, Ada apa dengan dahimu?" Ucap Sakura khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke yang di balut perban di dahinya ketika ia tiba di kelas

"ini? Tidak apa apa, aku tadi terjatuh saat mau kembali kekelas"jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil menyusun buku buku yang ia pinjam di tasnya

"Dasar ceroboh" Sakura memegang dahi Sasuke yang di balut perban seraya tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke ,Sasuke salah tingkah dan menolehkan wajahnya kedepan ia mengambil Note kecilnya dan berpura pura menulis sesuatu di Note itu

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan membaca kembali buku yang sempat gantung untuk dibacanya

.

"emm Sakura"Ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnnya "a..aku mau menanyakan sesuatu,it..itu"ucap Sasuke lagi terbata bata "mengapa kalian,mak..maksudku Three Beast Girl begitu peduli dengan ku yang bukan siapa siapa ini"sambung Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap

"itu-"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Kakashi memasuki kelas dan meletakan tasnya "Baiklah buka kalian halaman 31"Ucap Kakashi Kemudian dan mengambil buku yang berada di dalam tas nya

"Sensei telat!" Ucap Naruto menyugihkan senyuman tiga jari dan segera kembali ketempat duduknya

"yah tadi antrian di kantin sangat panjang jadi lama kembali kesini"Ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyugihkan senyuman khasnya di balik masker

Siswa siswa yang berada di kelas hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan sifat Sensei mereka yang selalu membuat alasan yang aneh atas keterlambatannya

"Sudah sudah, buka buku kalian" ucap Kakashi lagi dan mulai menjelaskan materi pembelajarannya

Sasuke pun mengambil buku yang di minta Kakashi sambil merutuki senseinya itu, membutuhkan keberaniyan besar untuk mengatakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Sakura

'bukan nasib baikku' batin Sasuke berkali kali pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

** oke maaf telat ngepublish**

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto CC: Sakura Sasuke Warning:  
OCC dll

Different

Tok Tok Tok "Nona Sakura " Shizune,seorang pelayan pribadi keluarga Haruno kembali mengetuk pintu yang bercatkan warna coklat tua untuk kesekian kalinya di sebuah rumah mewah bak Istana milik Keluarga Haruno Haruno? benar, Haruno adalah nama marga dari Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno merupakan putri Satu Satunya dari seorang pengusaha terkaya dan tersukses se Asia kala itu, Sakura lebih sering berada di Amerika bersama Ibunya yang memang Asli berdarah Amerika dari pada bersama ayahnya yang berada di Jepang Shizune kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura namun masih belum ada respon "Nona" Shizune kembali mengetuk pintu dengan niat ini yang terakhir jika masih tidak direspon Shizune akan memanggil Bodyguard keluarga Haruno untuk mendobrak pintu milik Nona-nya ini "Nona Sa-"  
"Ha,apa?"Sakura pun akhirnya membuka pintu, wajah kusut khas baru bangun tidur serta rambut yang super kucel terpampang manis di wajahnya saat ini, berbeda dengan Sakura Haruno yang selama ini di kenal Anggun dan Rapi oleh kebanyakan orang. Setelah berselang agak lama Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan wajah malas dan mata terpejam "Ada apa? Kenapa jam segini udah ngetukin pintu ku sih?" Sakura melepaskan pegangan di pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam sembari merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat, Shizune yang tidak berbicara sejak tadi memasuki kamar nonanya menggeledah kamar Sakura dan mengambil beberapa pakaian, sepatu, serta segala sesuatunya Merasa kamarnya di geledah Sakura pun mendongak dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, alih alih bukannya langsung menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Shizune Sakura malah memperhatikan Shizune yang mondar mandir di kamarnya yang besar nan megah itu sembari menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal…belum loading. 1 2 3 Load sukses "Kau sedang apa Shizune?" Sakura akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Shizune setelah memakan waktu sepersekian menit, yang ditanya Sakura hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali melakukan rutinitasnya dan membawa seragam Konoha Highschool serta sepatu Runing nya ke tempat tidur Sakura "What was that?" Sakura terperanjat heran melihat seragam Konoha High school yang seumur umur tidak pernah ia kenakan, bahkan ia tidak ingat pernah memiliki seragam itu "Sebaiknya Nona segera mandi karena pada jam segini bus sudah mulai padat"mendengar kalimat yang terakhir mata emerald Sakura langsung membulat terkejut tidak dapat menerima yang kali ini , Naik Bus? jangan kan naik Bus halte, Naik Taksi saja Sakura ogah ogahan. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan berusaha tenang kemudian menatap Shizune "Shizune, bisa di jelasin kalimat yang terakhir itu?"  
"Tentu Nona"  
"Apa itu Shizune?"  
"Kemarin mobil tuan mengalami kecelakaan , bagian depan mobil tuan mengalami kerusakan cukup parah sehingga harus di Service di bengkel dan itu memakan waktu hingga dua minggu mengingat bagian dari mobil tuan sulit dicari di sekitar sini, dengan terpaksa tuan menggunakan mobil nona karena ia harus pergi pagi pagi sekali menuju kota Suna" Shizune menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sembari menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sakura. Sakura menahan nafas, menahan luapan kesalnya bukan hanya ia harus menaiki kendaraan umum tapi juga mobilnya di gunakan tanpa seizin darinya, yah… memang itu bukan uang miliknya akan tetapi diakan memiliki hak atas mobil yang sudah di percayakan kepadanya itu. Sakura menatap Shizune setelah rasa kesalnya redah ia kembali bertanya sambil menyugihkan senyum yang lebih terlihat di paksakan "No Car?"  
"Tidak Nona"  
"Naik Bus Halte?"  
"Ya Nona"  
"Sendiri?"  
" Ya dan anda pergi tanpa pengawal itu dilakukan agar keberadaan Nona tidak menarik perhatian dari warga sekitar, dan juga Nona tidak di perkenankan memakai pakaian yang biasa Nona pakai di sekolah" Shizune mengambil jedah kemuadian kembali membuka mulut " Nona harus mengenakan Seragam KHS agar mencegah hal itu terjadi "Jelas Shizune sembari meletakan seragam di atas tempat tidur Sakura " Selain itu wajah Nona belum di publish ke Media jadi untuk Saat ini belum ada yang mengenali Nona, tapi Nona jangan khawatir kami akan mengawasi Nona dari jauh" Shizune menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan hendak pergi namun tidak jadi setelah Sakura mencegatnya di depan pintu "Wa..wait, apa Ayah tidak bisa membeli mobil yang baru lagi? Kan biasanya begitu, dan lagi mobil di rumah kan nggak dua - tiga unit ajakan? Te..terus bukannya ada mobil Bodyguard? Kenapa nggak pakai mobil mereka aja sementara waktu?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan berkali kali kepada Shizune yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura masih dapat menerima tentang Seragamnya, Tapi Bus? Oh yang benar Saja, sendirian tanpa pengawal dan pengalaman menaiki Bus mungkin menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan Untuk Sakura Haruno Shizune menghela nafas dan sesopan mungkin menjawab segala pertanyaan Sakura,dengan hanya sebuah kalimat "Tuan bilang agar Nona bisa hidup lebih mandiri" Shizune pun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terperangah, lebih terkejut lagi dengan kalimat ini. Belum berselang lama ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura Shizune menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan tubuhnya kearah pintu kamar Nona-nya yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini "Nona, ada Satu lagi" Sakura masih dengan wajah kecut menoleh kearah Shizune "Kartu kredit serta ATM Nona sudah diambil alih tuan sehingga Nona tidak dapat menggunakannya" Shizune pun kembali memalingkan tubuhnya kedepan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang Sudah jatuh terduduk lemas "Nona Sakura" "APA!"  
"Cepatlah mandi Bus Nona akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi dan jangan membolos" Shizune akhirnya benar benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan menuju ke lantai dasar rumah bak Istana itu. Sakura masih terduduk lesu di depan pintu kamarnya 'Galau'  
"Dasar pelayan Sialan" Gerutu Sakura dengan wajah kesal melihat perilaku pelayannya yang sudah mengabdi di keluarga Haruno selama bertahun tahun .

.  
.

Seorang gadis kecil berlari lari dengan riangnya menyambut mentari yang indah kala itu, rambutnya yang berwarna softpink pendek membuatnya paling berbeda dari anak anak lain . Sendiri ia berlari dan melompat di taman bermain seakan akan sendiri tidaklah masalah asalkan dia merasa bahagia, tanpa ia sadari seseorang memperhatikan gerak geriknya dari kejauhan Seorang bocah berambut merah duduk menyendiri sambil menatapi seorang gadis kecil berambut softpink yang tengah asik bermain dengan riangnya 'Dia… kenapa dia bisa seceria itu meskipun ia sendiri' batin sang bocah laki laki itu masih menatap sang gadis berambut softpink, tak berselang lama sang anak laki laki itu memalingkan wajahnya berniat kembali kekelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi "Kamu nggak mau main?"  
Sebuah suara kecil membuat sang anak laki laki rambut merah memalingkan wajahnya menuju asal muala suara munyil itu, terkejut sang anak laki laki terperanjat heran ketika melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut Softpink yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan tiba tiba berada dihadapan saat ini "Kok Kaget? Ayo kita main! belnya sebentar lagi bunyi" Gadis softpink itu tersenyum sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke anak laki laki berambut merah yang masih memasang wajah kagetnya, tak berselang lama sang anak berambut merah pun menerima uluran tangan sang gadis kecil dengan senyuman terpampang manis di wajahnya TOK TOK TOK "Tuan muda saatnya anda bersiap siap kesekolah"  
Suara seorang pelayan membangunkan pria berambut merah yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang mewah, sang pria berusaha duduk dari ranjang tempat tidurnya dan berguman pada dirinya sendiri "Sakura aku memimpikan saat itu lagi, tidakkah kau masih mengingatnya?" ucap pria berambut merah "Tapi kenapa kau harus memilih pria itu? Apakah dia lebih baik dariku? Kenapa Sakura kenapa!?" geram sang pria menahan rasa kesal dan emosinya sembari memukul kasurnya yang tidak berdaya .

.  
.

"HACHI! Brrr" Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri Sambil berjalan menghintari trotoar berniat ke perhentian Bus Halte menuju ke Sekolahnya, ia tidak menggunakan sepedanya akibat rantainya patah kemarin malam dan Sasuke tidak sempat memperbaikinya di bengkel, untungnya besok hari libur Nasional jadi Sasuke dapat memperbaiki rantai Sepedanya yang patah "Hachi! Astaga kenapa hari ini dingin sekali" Sasuke mengerutu dengan cuaca yang hari ini memang sangat dingin mengingat hari ini adalah penghujung bulan musim gugur menuju musim dingin, jadi wajar saja bila cuaca hari ini sangat dingin Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah perhentian Bus di sebrang jalan besar Konoha, ia menggosok gosokkan telapak tangannya agar terasa lebih hangat Sembari berdiri tepat di perhentian Bus yang ia tuju "Kenapa lama Sekali Busnya" kesal Sasuke yang masik dengan aktifitas gosok menggosoknya "Sasuke?"  
Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas gosok menggosoknya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya, Sasuke menoleh kearah asal muala suara itu "Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat sesosok wanita berambut Softpink berada di hadapannya, seseorang yang telah mengubah hari harinya yang sulit di KHS "What are you doing here?" Tanya Sakura yang terperanjat heran melihat Sasuke di perhentian Bus, karena kan biasanya ia mengendarai sepedanya ke sekolah . Merasa di Tanya Sasuke mendongak sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Oh aku? Rantai sepeda ku patah dan aku nggak sempat memperbaikinya yah jadi mau nggak mau aku harus naik Bus" ucap Sasuke ringan sembari menyugihkan senyum kepada Sakura " Bagaiman dengan mu? Salah satu anak terkaya dan terkenal di Konoha berdiri di sini menunggu Bus?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sedikit tawaan meledek yang membuat Sakura kesal karena di tertawakan "Berisik ini akibat ayahku yang memakai mobilku keluar kota jadinya aku harus naik Bus" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan besar Konoha dengan tubuh masih berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terheran dengan jawaban Sakura, bukannya dia anak pengusaha terkaya? Membeli sebuah mobil lagi tidaklah masalah bagi mereka kan?  
Merasa di perhatikan Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengerti mengapa Sasuke menatapnya . Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sembari melipat kedua lengannya "Kau pasti bertanya Tanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan mobil yang lain dari pada harus menunggu Bus halte, Jawabannya karena ayahku memblokir seluruh kartu kredit dan ATMku, juga dia melarangku menggunakan mobil Bodyguard ataupun mobil lainnya yang ada di rumah" Ucap Sakura kesal kembali menggingat dan membayangkan hal yang terjadi padanya 'Sungguh menyebalkan' batin Sakura memasang wajah jutek namun tidak memudarkan kecantikannya Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura dapat menebak apa yang di pikirkannya namun ia dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini " Untuk apa ayahmu ngelakuin ini" Ucap Sasuke yang juga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan besar Konoha Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menatap jalan " Jika kau ingin tahu berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa dan memberi tahu siapa siapa" Sakura memalingkan wajah cantiknya kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan serius "Oke?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura "Baiklah jika itu maumu" Ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat Bahunya dan meurunkannya lagi Sakura kembali menoleh kan wajahnya kedepan , menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian mengeluarkan nya secara perlahan "Dia bilang agar aku bisa lebih mandiri" Sakura mendengus pelan . Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya…menahan tawa "Pfftt"  
"Eit! Kau janji buat nggak tertawa"  
"Aku nggak ketawa kok"  
"Jangan bohong! Wajah mu tu kayak monyet baru makan jeruk nipis tau nggak!"  
Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tawanya dan berperilaku seakan akan tidak ada apapun yang dapat ditertawakan Namun… gagal total "Hahaha-atatataa" Sasuke merintih kesakitatan ketika Sakura menjewer telinganya yang membuat Sasuke menaikan kepalanya mengikuti kearah lengan Sakura "Gimana rasanya?" Ucap Sakura menekankan ucapannya kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya berusaha mengatakan Sesuatu "Bbuss"  
Sasuke menjulurkan lengannya menunjuk kearah kiri mereka yang diikuti dengan tatapan Sakura menuju arah yang di tunjuk, Bus umum tiba di tepian halte dan membuka pintu mempersilahkan penumpang untuk memasuki Bus. Sakura dengan segera melepaskan lengannya dari telinga Sasuke "Aduduh kupingku copot" Ucap Sasuke berlebihan sembari mengusap usap telinganya yang sudah memerah akibat jeweran Sakura yang memang cukup keras "Sakura kau-"  
"Itu nunggu kita ya? Kok pintunya nggak ketutup tutup?" Ucap Sakura polos sembari menunjuk Bus yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura kemudian terdiam, Sweatdrop 'Dasar anak orang kaya' batin menarik nafas dan kembali pada posisi awalnya " Ya, dia akan menunggu di setiap halte setidaknya lima menit untuk menunggu penumpangnya" Sasuke berjalan memasuki Bus " Ayo Sakura, sebentar lagi Busnya akan berangkat " Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura dan memasuki Bus. Tanpa mereka Sadari Seseorang dari kejauhan memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka sejak tadi Sebuah mobil Porshce Sport merah berada di tepian jalan Konoha yang tidak jauh dari posisi Halte Bus Sasuke dan Sakura. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menatap tajam Bus dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh seseorang saat "Kau?"

.

.

Maaf ya kalau bahasa inggrisnya salah salah -_-  
Makasih bagi readers yang mau membaca tulisan yang tak berbentuk tulisan ini yaa Oh Note! Maaf nggak balas Reviews karena nggak ngerti caranya, Khe Khe Khe ^-^ Reviews? 


End file.
